codename_kids_next_door_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
19th Century Kids Next Door
The 19th Century KND was the Kids Next Door Organization from the 1800s. It was part of the sixth age of the KND. Some of the main villains during the earlier part of this period were Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their mother. The Sixth Generation KND was well known to have been the first official Kids Next Door wing in history to ever fight the Kid Titans of Demoral after a surgical storm blew a KTD Battalion from 1956 all the way to 1804, where the Titans have occupied a village close to the Almode, where a major war erupted between the 19th Century KND and the Kid Titans of Demoral. However despite outnumbering the Titans, the 19th Century KND have been unable to remove the KTD out of the village, even though at one point they breached a line around the Alamode region, however a storm would eventually return and blow the KTD back to 1956, after 37 hours of their presence being in the 19th Century, It was never fully revealed if the Sixth Generation KND ever held historical documents of the KTD's presence in the 19th Century after the war, but it is most likely as the wreckage of one of their H.O.R.N.E.T's that crashed during the storm, still remained in the 19th Century during the age. The Organization was known to only survived in existence for 16 years, before being forced to disband after a disastrous event that occured in 1806, after Numbuh 19th Century tried to steal the secret recipe for cake from the Annoyingly Cute Triplets who Lived upon the Hill's mother which resulted into a Ice Cream nuclear disaster freezing 5,000 Operatives that was said to have taken 10 years to thaw out, where they were immediately decommissioned afterwards. The 19th Organization of the Kids Next Door, never recovered from this event, and were eventually forced to disband in 1816, about 10 years after the Flash Freeze Incident and decommissioning of most of every KND Member that was frozen in the Ice Cream blast. It was eventually revealed, that the disbandment of the 19th Century Kids Next Door led to Grandfather's rise to power a century later, while at the same time also led to the Kid Titans of Demoral's rise to power, some time prior to Grandfather's attempt at rebelling against the KTD in the late 1950's which would later lead to his son creating the modernized 7th Generation Kids Next Door faction on January 1st, 1958. ''History The 19th Century KND were a lot more similar to a formal military than the modern version. Operatives wore standard uniforms designated to their battalion/field, and they did not run away at the Alamode when the cake trap went off and encapsulated all kids present in ice cream frosting. Girls were not allowed in the Kids Next Door during this period, stated by Numbuh 19th Century after awakening in the 21th Century. 'Encountering the Titans' At some point at an unknown date in the year 1804, a massive disastrous electrical storm plagued an unidentified region where the Alamode was located, catching the attention of the 19th Century KND, but just as they were investigating the incident just 20 minutes after the disaster occured,they were engaged by KTD Operatives who had already occupied the town of Alamode Village minutes prior to the 19th Century KND sending sectors in order to inspect the site, this result would later begin a war between the 19th Century Kids Next Door and Kid Titans of Demoral for control of Alamode Village and the surrounding territory that was also taken by the KTD during its expansion in the 19th Century. '19th Century War' The War lasted several hours to no avail, as Numbuh Unknown, who was known as the Supreme Leader of this Year, had been unable to break the Titan's hold on the Alamode Region and its surroundings, mostly due to their advancements of technology, including vehicles that can fly, which was something the 19th Century KND still didn't have yet, with the exception of Hot Air Balloons. Following a series of failed attacks against the Alamode Village, the KTD began to expand their perimeter outside the Village, to the point that Nebular Farms came under attack, where despite the 19th Century KND fighting hard to protect the farmlands, would eventually fail badly due to the KTD's superior technology in both their operatives and ground vehicles, where as a result the KTD had kidnapped the farms residents and brought them back to Alamode Village, and eventually abandoned the farm 2 hours later, where the 19th Century KND eventually returned to reoccupy 20 minutes after the Titan withdraw. In the mid hours the 19th Century Kids Next Door even attempted to launch an airborne assault with balloons towards Alamode Village, where it was stated by Numbuh Unknown, that an Airborne Army of over 63 19th Century KND Operatives were to conduct the operation, but many of there balloons would be either shot down by KTD Ground Operatives or KTD Aerial vehicles over the Alacadia region, it was later mentioned by Numbuh 1801, that the 19th Generation Kids Next Door had lost a grand total of over 125 Balloons in this failed airborne offensive were shot down or popped within the Alacadia region, which as a result would eventually force them into conducting ground assaults after 2 failed Airborne offensive failures in the first 24 hours, in which a Sixth Generation KND Army of Operatives of over 20,000 arrived and would mostly have to now assault Alamode Village on the ground with limited to almost no Balloon support. However in addition to the failed airborne Offensive, the 19th Century Kids Next Door's Balloon fleet of 63, would make history as this was known to be the largest airborne unit in the 19th Century era of the Kids Next Door's 6th Generation, it would also go down to make history as the largest loss of balloons and 19th Century equipment in their arsenal at the time, prior to the Flash Freeze Incident. During the early ending hours leading to the end of the the Conflict, the KTD stunned almost 20,000 19th Century KND Operatives, further adding another 200 more Operatives after the KTD attacked Sector Ogust, located about 20 miles away from Alamode Village, which resulted in the loss and destruction of the 19th Century KND's only official treehouse Headquarters in the region at that time period. Despite destroying the official headquarters for Numbuh Unknown, Numbuh Unknown was able to recover due to more Operatives being sent from an unknown location that was never revealed at that time period, this time with giant Cannons and over 252,025 Operatives that were battle hardened and ready to fight back the KTD in the Alamode Region, However the plan backfired when Numbuh Unknown and the battered defenders were able to ward off the KTD's assault despite being overwhelmed by the technologically advanced Children's Organization, where also as a response Numbuh Unknown would go down in history as the first official 19th Century KND Operative to actually shoot down a KTD H.O.R.N.E.T in the process, this in turn would allow the KTD to return back to the Alamode Region, despite only losing one vehicle, which as a result boosted moral among the entire 6th Generation KND and allowed other sectors worldwide to take part in the 19th Century war against the Kid Titans of Demoral. During the final hours in the war, Numbuh Unknown, launched one final attack with the reinforcements combined with even more 19th Century KND Operatives arriving on the field world wide, further growing the 19th Century KND's Operatives from 252,025 to almost 1,000,000. This along with the newly developed S.P.I.C.I.E.R Weapons and other forms of equipment that was established following the Titans failed Assault on Sector Ogust, would finally give the 19th Century Operatives a better chance against the KTD, who by this time for the first time now were fighting with fear, to keep the overwhelming Operatives from the Village. Despite having an overwhelming force alongside its new equipment, the 19th Century KND at first still couldn't eject the KTD from Alamode Village, but were able to advance closer to the line section, despite losing a large number of Siege cannons due to KTD Air threats, despite these disadvantages, the 19th Century KND at one point were able to breach the KTD Lines in the center of Alamode Village finally giving the 19th Century KND hope to finally resume their fight against the Kid Titans of Demoral-. After a hard push as the KTD Lines began to fade, due to having to defend multiple areas at once, the 19th Century KND was finally able to enter the streets of Alamode Village from all sides, only for the Electrical Storm to return and blow the KTD out of the 19th Centuries Existence, with the exception of both one H.O.R.N.E.T that crashed close to the Alamode after taking damage from flying Debris, and the H.O.R.N.E.T that was shot down by Numbuh Unknown in the early ending hours of the conflict hours prior. 'Post 19th Century War' Despite the KTD's removal, it was later revealed by Numbuh Unknown, that the 19th Century War had lasted only 37 hours, but also claimed that the 37 hours in fighting against the KTD felt like over a billion years, along with the end of the world, even though the war was only taking place within the Alamode Region alone. Damage sustained within the 19th Century was considered tremendous beyond anything the 19th Century KND would ever see, where it was mentioned by Numbuh 1775, that even up towards the events of the Flash Freeze Incident that would occur 2 years later, the 19th Century was still recovering and rebuilding from the damages sustained in the 37 hour long war with the Kid Titans of Demoral. However it was never fully determined if any historical documents of this war was ever left behind for the Seventh Generation Kids Next Door to learn about, as none appeared in existence, it was never really known why the 19th Century KND recorded the 37 Hour Conflict, but it was most likely due to the rebuilding of the Alamode Region, mixed with the Flash Freeze Incident that would later result in the disbandment of the Sixth Generation KND 10 years later, that these documents were never filed. As of 200 years later, the only known memory and monument linking and representing the 19th Century War is both the crashed H.O.R.N.E.T that is located near the Alamode Ruins, and the second H.O.R.N.E.T that was shot down hours prior, by Numbuh Unknown during the Battle of Sector Ogust. 'Flash Freeze Incident' The 19th Century KND fought one known battle: the Alamode. This battle resulted in the loss of 5,000 KND operatives, the famed cake recipe and the destruction of the ACTWLUTH's mansion, where 5,000 Operatives were decommissioned after taking 10 years of thawing out. It was later proven 200 years later in 2006, including 2008, by Numbuh 50 Million B.C. that the Flash Freeze Incident combined with the 19th Century War, would lead to the 19th Century KND's Disbandment, as this was eventually proven 10 years after the Flash Freeze Incident in 1816. 'Fragmentation' The Sixth Generation KND was known to have disappeared from existence, by the end of the Flash Freeze Incident in 1806, and was never heard from again, though it was possible that the 19th KND was fragementated by Grandfather in the early 20th century, but this was never proven as there were no signs of 19th Century KND Structures or DNA related historical documents in the 20th century prior to the founding of the Kid Titans of Demoral in 1940, revealing that if this was true, the 19th Century KND would be the shortest expansion of the Organization in existence, in which the Sixth Era would have lasted only 16 years back in its time period before the Flash Freeze Disaster. The fate on what happened to the 19th Century KND following both the 19th Century War and Flash Freeze Incident has since then remained in question, as it was even stated by Numbuh 4 during Operation R.E.M.N.A.N.Ts. That the 19th Century KND Disappeared out of Existence as if they never wanted to be found, although it was eventually proven in Operation H.A.I.L S.T.O.R.M. that 19th Century KND were heavily weakened by both disastrous Incidents, but suffered the biggest blow in 1806, and were forced to disband 10 years later in 1816, about 92 years prior to the birth of Grandfather and about 124 years prior to the establishment of the Kid Titans of Demoral a century later on June 4th, 1940. Soldier Class Era of Technology The 2x4 technology used during the Sixth Age of the KND was a lot more primitive than the newer technology used in the Seventh Age. The S.P.I.C.E.R. (though, presumably a precursor to the current model) was invented by Numbuh 19th Century before failing his mission at The Alamode. The cavalry (dressed like cowboys) rode wooden horses, spies/watchers used spyglass, and large steel cannons were brought for long rage attacks. Their means of transportation were primarily hot air balloons. It's evident they had yet to achieve outer space travel, as Numbuh 19th Century remarked on the great changes during his absence while being transported in Numbuh 86's S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. to Moonbase. Trivia''